Five Weeks at Freddy's
by Tracker78
Summary: Co written by Fanatic97 When a new night guard comes into work the night shift, she discovers that the animatronics are truly sentient, she begins to befriend them only to have the Marionette try to stop her. Will the animatronics side with the night guard or with Marionette.
1. Night One

A/N: All FNAF characters belong to Scott Cawthon, I only own my OCs.

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Night One

It is a beautiful September day, a young woman in her twenties drives her blue sedan up to the

alladvertising a job for a night guard.

"I wish I didn't have to take on this job, but if i don't I'll have to give up my car." she says to herself as she exits the vehicle and walks up to the front doors.

As she enters the sound of children laughing and having fun reaches her ears, over the din of noise she can hear the Fazband playing. She glances up at the stage at the three main animatronics, and then glances towards Pirate's Cove where the pirate fox is engrossing his pirate crew in a story of swashbuckling adventure.

A young waitress approaches her, "Hi, how may I help you?" she asks.

"Yes I'm looking to apply for the night guard job." she replies.

"The manager is in his office right now, just head straight past the show stage and it'll be the third door on your right." the waitress replies.

The young woman thanks her and follows her directions, as she walks past the stage, the animatronics watch her walk by, they exchange quick glances with each other, and go back to entertaining the kids.

She soon reaches the manager's office and knocks politely on the door.

"Come in." a male voice says from the other side.

She twists the knob and enters the office, at the desk is a portly man in his 40s with slightly graying brown hair, brown eyes, and a joyful smile.

"How may I help you, my dear?" he asks.

"Yes I'm here for the night guard job." she replies.

He smiles, "Oh yes yes, perfect, if you'll just sign these papers I'll get your uniform." he replies.

She stares at him, "You mean I got the job, I don't have to fill out an application?" she asks.

"No no, you see my dear we are desperate need of someone to watch the restaurant and make sure no one breaks in." he replies, "Now what's your name?" he adds.

"Teresa Hardwick." she replies.

"Im Mr. Andres, it's a pleasure to meet you Teresa." he replies and shakes her hand.

Teresa shakes his hand in return as she fills out her paperwork.

"Once you're done I'll show you where you'll be working and tell you the rules here at Freddy's." Mr. Andres states.

As soon as she is finished, he escorts her to the security office, "This is your work area, that tablet will allow you to see all the cameras in the restaurant. First rule never leave the office under any circumstances, if someone breaks in call the police. Second rule keep the doors closed at all cost. We have unlimited power so you don't have to worry about that. Third always smile, we like friendly people here at Freddy's." Mr. Andres states.

"I don't understand, Mr. Andres why do the doors need to remain closed?" Teresa asks.

Mr. Andres smiles reassuringly, "Just for your safety, Teresa." he replies vaguely, "Now go home and get some rest, i need you here at 12a." he adds and escorts her back to the front doors.

As soon as she leaves another employee approaches Mr. Andres, "Sir are you sure it's a good idea to have a girl on the night watch, you know how those five are towards new people." he says.

"Don't worry, Scott, you know the gang wouldn't hurt her." Mr. Andres replies and watches as the animatronics interact with the kids.

Scott walks over to Freddy, who looks at him inquisitively, "Don't worry, Freddy, she doesn't know and we're going to try to keep it that way." he says as he pats the bear on the arm reassuringly.

Bonnie and Chica look at their leader worriedly, who glances back with a simple shrug, they don't dare talk much in front of the kids so no one catches on that they are actually sentient.

That night Teresa returns to the pizzaria to find Scott waiting for her, "Hi." she greets.

"Hi, you must be teresa, I'm scott." Scott replies and shakes hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, are you the day guard?" Teresa asks.

Scott nods and hands her a set of keys, "That I am, now head on to the office and remember to keep the doors closed." he says as he walks to his own car.

Teresa enters the building, locking the doors behind her, she walks past the stage missing the gang watching her warily. She enters the office, and closes the door.

As soon as the doors close the gang relax, Foxy and Golden join the main three on the stage, "Seems like we have a new night guard." Freddy states.

"Aye a lass at that, I'll be she won't be as good as Scott." Foxy states.

"i think it's exciting, a girl night guard, wish I could talk to her." Chica says excitedly.

Freddy looks at Chica, "We are not to talk to her unless she discovers us on her own, Chica." he warns.

Golden looks up at the camera, which hasn't activated, "I think we need to be cautious just in case." he adds.

Bonnie shrugs as he messes with his guitar, "She's just another night guard that won't last a week." he states.

Chica swats him on the arm, "Bonnie, be nice." she hisses.

"We won't know unless she quits right away." Freddy replies, "Also do allow the demon rabbit near the office, that'll surely scare her away." he adds.

"Where is Springtrap anyway?" Golden asks.

Chica shrugs, "You know him, Goldie, hes always mysterious." she states.

In the office, Teresa is busy setting everything up, then picks the tablet up and switches through the camera. She notices the animatronics on the stage, watches them for a bit not thinking anything odd about them being together, and continues to switch through.

About halfway through her night, Teresa yawns sleepily, and leans back in her chair, "Jeez this is boring." she says to herself.

The animatronics are still talking about their day, not even giving the night guard a second thought. The animatronics used to stuff the night guard due to a programming glitch but Scott was able to make them see he was a human and since that night they haven't hunted a night guard since.

Soon the six o'clock chime sounds, Teresa yawns, stretches, and gathers her stuff together to leave for the day, "I need to bring me a book tomorrow night." she says to herself.

The animatronics, to give the semblence of regular robots, have assumed their daily stances. Freddy watches Teresa as she heads to the door, unlocking it, and letting the day employees in. She hands the keys to Scott and heads to her car.

She heads home to get some rest, meanwhile Scott approaches the stage, and heads up behind the bots to "check their systems."

"So what do you guys think of the night guard?" he asks.

"She's interesting but I don't think we'll reveal ourselves just yet." Freddy replies.

"I think it's awesome that we have a girl night guard." Chica chirps from Freddy's left.

"Meh, I don't care, as long as she's not spying on us too much." Bonnie comments.

Scott chuckles, "Quite the opposite of how you guys reacted to me." he says.

"We apologized for that, Scott." Freddy says as he glances at the day guard.

He smiles and pats Freddy on the back, "I know big guy, just teasing you." Scott says and heads off to check Foxy.

Once in PIrates Cove, he notices Foxy is pacing, "Foxy, is something wrong?" he asks.

Foxy looks at Scott, "There be somethin' off about the lass." he states.

"Like what?" Scott asks.

"I've seen her before." Foxy replies.

Scott shrugs, "She might've come here as a little girl, you know." he states.

Foxy nods, "Aye, t'at be true, lad." he replies.

"Get in position, captain, we're opening in a few minutes." Scott says with a friendly pat on Foxy's shoulder.

"Aye lad, see ye soon." Foxy replies as he gets into position.

That day only one animatronic couldn't really keep his thoughts off the night guard, as he went about his daily routine Freddy's mind kept wondering to the pretty green eyed brunette working the night shift.

'I really want to meet her, but I've an image to keep, I'll just bide my time.' he thinks to himself and looks out at the cheering kids, a smile graces his features as he sings his heart out.


	2. Night Two

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Night Two

The next night Teresa returns to Freddy's, she exits her vehicle, retrieves the keys from Scott, and heads to the office. This night the animatronics watch her with more curiosity, especially Freddy, as she walks past the stage.

Around 2am a loud noise causes Teresa to jump, she picks up the tablet and skims through the camera and notices the animatronics heading toward the west hallway, "What are they doing?" she asks.

In the west hallway the five animatronics head to the supply closet to find the door opened, "What is going on here, I know this door was closed." Freddy comments.

"Maybe the janitor didn't close it correctly." Bonnie states.

Freddy shrugs, "Maybe, come on let's head back to the dining area." he replies and leads them back.

Meanwhile on stage the sixth animatronic, Springtrap, is setting up pranks for his fellow animatronics, "Okay fake barf on Bonnie's guitar, fake spider on Freddy's mic, and fake snake near Chica's spot." he says to himself

Springtrap hearing the others coming, quickly jumps off the stage, and runs to the east hallway. He leans around the corner, he watches for his friends to return and discover his pranks, he tries in vain to hold his laugh in .

The other five arrive at the stage, Bonnie spots his guitar, "Okay who puked on my guitar?" he asks with a slightly angered voice.

Freddy picks up his mic and yelps as a spider falls on his hand, he nearly throws his beloved mic, he then notices the mic is fake, "I know a particular rabbit who pulls these kind of stunts." he growls.

Teresa hearing the yelp turns the cam on and watches the animatronics freak out over harmless pranks, "Now I've seen everything." she says to herself with a laugh as Chica steps back on a fake snake and yells. Teresa just about falls out of her chair laughing at their antics, "They're just like little kids, wow this is better entertainment than my book." she adds.

Springtrap can be heard laughing in the adjacent hallway.

"Springtrap!" Freddy growls out as he stomps towards the hallway.

Teresa follows Freddy by switching to the hallway camera, she watches as the bear as he confronts the yellow rabbit.

"You are so in for it." Freddy growls as he grabs the rabbit by his bow tie and drags him to the stage.

Teresa clicks the stage camera on to watch the proceedings, "Oh this is so much fun." she says to herself.

Bonnie looks at Springtrap, "Real mature Springs." he states as he throws the fake barf at him.

"Oh come on, a rabbit can't have some fun?" Springtrap asks innocently.

Foxy is sitting on his stage, trying to hold back a guffaw at the other three. Goldie stands against the wall, his face resting his paw, "Springtrap you're an idiot." he states.

Chica takes the snake and chunks it at Springtrap's head, "You're so stupid." she states.

Freddy takes the fake spider, "Next time you a pull a stunt like this," he says and leans forward, "You'd better watch your back." he adds in a harsh whisper.

Springtrap gulps, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry alright, thought you guys could use some fun." he says.

Freddy lets Springtrap get to his feet, "Don't do that again, and if you do prank the night guard." he says and thumbs up at the camera as he glances up at it letting Teresa know that he knows she's been watching the whole time.

The light on the camera goes out as Teresa clicks out of it, "They're way too smart." she says to herself.

Once again the six o clock alarm sounds and she leaves the pizzaria for the day.

When Scott enters he notices Springtrap returning to the basement, he looks at the others inquisitively, "Don't ask, Scott." Goldie says as he goes backstage.

Scott shrugs and gets to work.


	3. Night Three

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Night Three

"Third night, I wonder what will happen tonight." Teresa states as she takes her place in the office.

As the night goes on, the animatronics aren't as active, in fact they just sit on the show stage in boredom. Teresa sighs, "I wonder what's wrong with them." she asks herself and glances at the doors, "I know I'm not supposed to leave, but I wonder if they'll notice if I do." she adds.

She cautiously opens the door to the east hallway, gets her flashlight, and peers outside. "Okay so far so good." she says to herself as she steps out.

On the stage, Bonnie's ears twitch as he hears the east hallway office door open, "I think that girl opened the east door." he says.

"Doesn't she know she's supposed to follow rules." Freddy states, "Come on, we need to get her back in there." he adds.

The animatronics leave and head down the east hallway, Teresa sees their shadows, turns her flashlight off, and hides in the shadows.

"I know I heard her." she hears Bonnie says as they get nearer. She watches in awe as they don't seem to follow a set program, but seem alive.

"Bonnie are you sure your ears aren't glitching?" Chica asks.

Bonnie glares at the chicken animatronic, "I know what I heard, Cheeks." he replies.

Chica sighs as they walk right past her hiding place, as soon as they're backs are turned and out of earshot, Teresa comes out of the shadows and runs to the show stage. Once there she starts looking to see if there's a person controlling them, as she enters the backstage, she doesn't notice a pair of eyes watching her.

At the office the other animatronics notice the guard is missing, "See I was right." Bonnie says.

"Fine you were right, Bonnie, come on we have to find her." Freddy replies and leads them back towards the stage area.

Teresa turns around when she sees the golden bear from last night glaring at her, she screams loudly, which attracts the others, "Please don't hurt me." she says to him.

"What are you doing out of your office, girl?" the golden bear inquires.

"I was bored and wanted to see what you...wait you spoke?" Teresa asks out of shock.

He sighs, "Seems you know now too, come on, out with you." he states and drags her out to the stage where Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy are glaring at her.

"Are you trying to get fired?" Freddy asks as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"N...no, I was just curious." Teresa replies.

Bonnie huffs, "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" he asks.

Teresa looks at them, "How is that you guys are able to think and act on your own? Are you some sort of andriod?" she asks.

Chica looks at her, "She already knows some, guys, might as well tell her." she states.

Freddy sighs, "We're advance artificial intelligence, created to be more human though we're still robots." he states.

"That is awesome." Teresa says with an excited look.

"You're not scared?" Freddy asks.

Teresa shakes her head, "No, should I be?" she asks.

Chica smiles, "I think she's pretty cool." she says, "Hi, I'm chica." she greets and hugs Teresa.

Teresa hugs her back, "i know who you guys are, but not this one." she replies and gestures at Goldie.

"That's Freddy's big brother, Golden Freddy." Bonnie states with a nonamused look.

"Okay Mr. Smarty pants, are you always so gloomy?" Teresa asks Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at her, "I'm not gloomy, I just don't trust many humans." he replies.

Teresa crosses her arms across her chest, "Well you can trust me, I swear I won't tell a soul, not like anyone would believe me anyway." she replies.

Freddy walks up to in front of her, towering over her, "If you do you'll find out what real pain is." he warns.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not afraid of you, Freddy, I've been through worse." Teresa replies with a glare of her own as she looks up at him, not even flinching at the fact that he's easily two foot taller than her.

Chica snickers, "Brave girl." she remarks.

Golden glares at her warily, "I'm warning you too, Teresa, only two other humans know about us, Scott and Mr. Andres, so keep your mouth shut." he states.

"If I had a Bible I'd swear on it, I will not breath a word of your existence, okay?" Teresa replies.

"I think we can trust her." Chica says.

Freddy sighs, "Fine we'll trust you as we have trusted Scott and Mr. Andres, but one slip of your tongue and you'll regret it." he warns and walks off.

Teresa looks at Chica, "Is he always like that?" she asks.

"Freddy is just protective of us, he's our leader and like a brother to us all." Chica replies.

"And Golden Freddy?" Teresa asks.

Chica sighs sadly, "He had it rough and doesn't trust humans very easily, just give him time he'll warm up to you." she replies.

The chime is heard, "Dang guess it's time for me to go." Teresa says.

"Okay, see you tonight, Teresa." Chica replies and gives her a quick hug.

As Teresa hops off of the stage, she catches Freddy's eyes, he gives her a look that says don't screw up.

She swallows hard and decides to ask Scott about the animatronics later, 'He knows more about them than I do, he's bound to have more information.' she thinks to herself as she changes shifts with him and leaves.

Scott notices the looks the animatronics are giving Teresa as she leaves and he decides to ask them about it, "Okay you guys what's wrong?" he asks.

"She knows." Freddy states.

"How?" Scott asks.

"She left the office." Chica replies.

Scott facepalms, "Great, do you want her to stay?" he replies.

Bonnie shrugs, "So long as she doesn't say anything to anyone on the outside she can stay." he replies.

Scott nods and notices Goldie sticking his head out of the curtain and gesturing for him to come talk to him, "What's up, Goldie?" he asks.

"That girl, she came back here and I had to force her to leave." Goldie replies.

"Don't worry, Gold, she's not going to hurt you." Scott soothes, as Goldie has had a much rougher time than the other animatronics, as the oldest he has seen stuff that the younger animatronics haven't.

Goldie sighs, "I don't want her to know my past, Scott." he replies worriedly.

Scott pats the golden bear gently on his hand, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's smart enough to not go digging too deeply." he replies.

He nods, "I trust your word, Scott." Goldie replies around a sigh.

"Okay, Goldie, I gotta get to work I'll talk to you later." Scott replies.

Goldie nods as he sits back against the wall as Scott leaves.


	4. Night Four

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Night Four

Teresa enters the building on her fourth night, Freddy is waiting for her as she enters the office, she jumps slightly in shock, "Dang it, Freddy, did you have to scare me like that?" she asks.

"Sorry, but I must have a word with you. Since you'll be working here I think it's only fair that I know more about you." Freddy replies.

Teresa nods, "Okay, only fair, so what do you want to know?" she asks as she sits down in the office chair, Freddy sits down across from her on the ground.

"First off, why did you take this job?" Freddy asks.

"I needed money to pay for my car payment." Teresa replies.

Freddy looks at her, "I see, what kind of family do you come from that they won't help you?" he asks.

"Both of my parents died in a car wreck last year and I was their only child." Teresa replies sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Freddy states.

Teresa shakes her head, "It's ok, I dealt with my grief. Anything else you want to know Freddy?" she replies.

Freddy sighs, "Where did you live or have you always lived in this town?" he asks.

"I've always lived here, in fact when I was a little girl I came here every weekend." Teresa replies.

He stares at her, "That's why Foxy said you looked familiar." Freddy states.

Teresa nods, "Yep, you were always my favorite, Freddy." she replies.

Freddy smiles, "Thank you, Teresa, am I still your favorite?" he asks.

She nods, "Yep, you still are my favorite." Teresa replies with a smile.

"You want to go join the others?" Freddy asks he gets to his feet.

Teresa nods, "Sure." she replies as Freddy helps her to her feet, "Thanks." she adds.

"You're welcome." Freddy replies and leads her to the main area.

The other bots are sitting on the stage as Teresa and Freddy walk in, Bonnie and Chica both look up from where they're holding hands.

"I take it you two are together?" Teresa asks Bonnie.

Bonnie shyly nods, "Yeah." he replies and smiles at his girlfriend.

Chica smiles in return and nudges him playfully.

Foxy walks up to Teresa, "I be sorry I didn't give ye a fair chance, lass, can ye fergive this silly ol' pirate?" he says.

Teresa pats him on the shoulder, "Of course I forgive you, captain." she replies.

He smiles, "Thank ye, lass." Foxy states.

Goldie looks at Teresa with a cautionary look, Teresa decides it's best to get it over with, and talk to the older animatronic.

"I know we probably started off on the wrong foot, but I'd like it we could at least get along for the sake of the others." Teresa says to him.

Goldie nods, "I think we could become friends over time, Teresa, but I don't trust easy." he replies.

Teresa nods, "Fair enough." she replies and extends her hand out to him, "I'm Teresa." she adds with a grin.

He shakes his head but shakes her hand, "Golden, but you may call me Goldie." Goldie replies.

Freddy shakes his head at his brother and Teresa, "At least that's settled, brother." he says as he sits down on the stage.

Goldie nods, "Indeed, little brother." he replies and goes back to the backstage area.

"Not very social is he?" Teresa asks as she sits between Chica and Freddy.

"My brother's been through a lot, Teresa, he'll warm up to you eventually." Freddy replies as he gently pats the human girl on the back.

The rest of the night is spent with Teresa getting to know the animatronics and enjoying time with them.

Freddy looks at Teresa, "There is one thing you must know, if we say hide, you hide, ok?" he states.

"Why's that?" Teresa asks.

"I won't go into details, Teresa, just promise me you'll do as we say." Freddy replies, "I'll just She doesn't take well to strangers." he adds with finality to his voice.

Teresa nods, "Okay, Freddy." she replies.


	5. Night Five

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Night Five

Teresa enters the building as usual on her fifth night at Freddy's, under her arm she carries some board games, "Hey guys." she says.

"Hey Teresa," Everyone but Goldie greets.

Freddy walks forward and takes the games from her, "You brought some games?" he asks.

"Sure, thought we could have a game night." Teresa replies as she follows him to one of the tables.

"Sounds like you have a fun filled evening planned for us." Freddy comments with a smile at their human friend.

Teresa chuckles, "Something like that." she replies.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy join them, as Freddy looks at his brother, "You want to join in too, bro?" he asks.

"No thanks, I'm fine right where i'm at." Goldie replies.

Freddy shrugs, "okay then." he replies and turns to the others, "So which one first?" he asks.

Over the course of the next few hours, Teresa discovers that Bonnie has quite the competitive streak and can be a sore loser at times. However they all have fun and enjoy time with each other, unbeknownst to them they are being watched by another entity.

The entity narrows it's black eyes at the animatronics as they have fun with the human, it steps out of it's box, and stalks forward, 'I told them never to befriend another human.' it thinks to itself.

As the light strikes the figure it reveals itself to have a white face with purple streaks under each eye, black and white hair, a feminine figure dressed in a black outfit with white buttons on the chest, and white stripes down the lower arms and lower legs. It stands about 7'7", the tallest out of all the animatronics. She glares at the fivesome as they play game after game, she looks at the stage where the golden bear sits watching them, 'Why isn't he making them get rid of her?' she thinks.

Soon the six o' clock chime sounds and Teresa gathers the games together, "you can leave them here if you want, Teresa." Freddy offers.

"You guys don't mind?" Teresa asks.

Freddy shakes his head as he takes the games to the backstage area, "Of course not, plus it'll make it easier on you than taking them home." he replies.

Teresa smiles at Freddy, "You're too sweet, Freddy." she replies.

He blushes slightly, "Thank you, Teresa, I hope you have a good rest and we'll see you tonight." Freddy says.

Teresa nods, gathers her keys, and leaves for the day.

As she leaves a chill descends around the animatronics, causing them to flinch as they know what's coming.

The thin figure makes herself known, "What were you thinking? Why didn't you get rid of her?" she demands.

She glares at them coldly.

"W...Well she's really nice like Scott!" Chica exclaims.

She growls, "She's human, Chica, and can't be trusted." she hisses.

Foxy growls, "Yet, Marion, ye trust Scott." he states.

"Scott is different, she's female and one of you boys could develop feelings for her." Marion snarls.

Goldie steps forward, "Marion..." he starts.

Marion whirls on him, "You know falling in love with a human is forbidden." she hisses.

Bonnie steps forward defiantly, "Yeah forbidden by you! The rest of us have no say in the matter!" he exclaims angrily.

:

She glares at Bonnie, "Humans cannot be trusted." Marion repeats.

"Freddy, you can't let her make Teresa go away." Chica pleads.

"i..." Freddy starts as Marion glares at him.

"You're their leader, Freddy, you should know better than to befriend a human." Marion states, "you have two days to get rid of her or I will permanently." she adds.

"Ye can't be serious." Foxy says.

Bonnie looks at Freddy, "Freddy, you know Teresa better than we do are you really going to let Marion decide her fate?" he asks.

Freddy hangs his head, "I will decide in two days." he says and walks off.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, "Freddy!" they exclaim together.

Marion glares at the other three as Goldie glares at her, "Get on stage, it is almost time to open." she commands.

Goldie stops her before she leaves, "While I may not be friends with Teresa, I'm telling you now, Marion, that if you harm Teresa you will hurt my brother in the process. I'm warning you if you do that I will harm you." he growls and releases her as he goes backstage.

Freddy takes his spot on stage with Bonnie and Chica, while Foxy goes back to the cove, "You three will avoid Teresa for the next two days, I will spend that time with her and will decide if she is to stay." he states.

The other three bow their heads sadly, knowing that their only human friend might be stripped from them.


	6. Nights Six and Seven

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

NIght Six

It is night six, Teresa enters the building to find Freddy waiting for her, "Hey Freddy." she greets.

"Good evening, Teresa, how was your day?" Freddy replies as he walks towards the human female.

"It was alright, got some stuff done before I came in. Where's Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy?" Teresa replies.

Freddy frowns briefly, "Bonnie and Chica are helping Foxy fix up the cove, I thought you and I could spend some time together." he replies.

Teresa notices the sad look in his eyes and knows something must have happened when she left yesterday, "Freddy, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine, come on let's go to the security office." Freddy replies as he leads her off.

Once they're in the security office, Freddy sits down next to the wall while Teresa sits in her usual chair, "So what's going on?" Teresa asks.

"Teresa, I know we've only known each other for three days and in that time all of us have become friends but I'm afraid after tomorrow night we can no longer talk to you." Freddy says.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?" Teresa asks.

Freddy shakes his head, "It's nothing you've done, Teresa, but I'm afraid that the glitch in our programming might return and we could end up killing you." he replies.

Teresa cocks an eyebrow, "Glitch in your programming?" she asks.

"Yes, it's so bad that we sometimes see the night guard as an endoskeleton. One of the rules here is that an endoskeleton cannot be seen." Freddy replies, "And I don't want anything to happen to you." he adds.

"So what are you saying, Freddy?" Teresa asks.

Freddy looks at her, "You must quit after tomorrow night." he says.

Teresa shakes her head, "I can't do that, I need the money to survive, and I love being around you guys." she replies.

He gets to his feet and looks down at her intimidatingly, "You will quit, Teresa, that's an order not a request." Freddy growls and leaves the office.

A sob escapes her throat, "I don't understand." Teresa sobs as she lays her head down on the desk.

The rest of the night is uneventful as none of the others have bothered to visit her and Freddy is hiding backstage with Goldie.

The six am alarm sounds and Teresa leaves.

Marion approaches Freddy, "Good job, Freddy." she says.

"I didn't want to do that to her, Marion." Freddy replies sadly.

She smiles, "It was for her own good." Marion replies.

Night Seven

The next night Teresa returns despite Freddy telling her to quit, "If that bear thinks he can tell me what to do he has another thing coming." Teresa says to herself as she walks past the stage and to the office.

"What is she doing here?" Marion asks herself as she glares at the night guard.

Freddy watches in concern as Marion leaves her box and heads to the office, 'Please Marion don't hurt her.' he thinks to himself but doesn't try to go after her.

Bonnie exchanges a look with Chica, they both know Marion heading to the office means nothing but trouble for Teresa.

Teresa sits in her chair idly watching the cameras when she hears a sound from behind her.

"You should've listened to Freddy and never come back, now you must deal with me." the voice says.

She turns around to come face to face with Marion, "Who are you?" Teresa asks fearfully.

"I am Marionette, and I'm here to make you leave either on your own or in a body bag, doesn't make a difference to me really." Marion replies as she gets closer to Teresa.

"I haven't done anything to you, heck I didn't even know you existed until now." Teresa replies.

Marion approaches her, "You were told by Freddy to leave and never return, I am the rule keeper around here, I run things." she states.

Teresa looks at her, "I thought Freddy was in charge." she says.

"He is head mascot but I actually control the bots and make the rules around here as well as enforce them. So are you going to leave on your own or do i have to make you." Marion replies.

"I'm not leaving." Teresa says defiantly.

Marion growls, "Very well then, human, you shall not survive the night." she replies and lunges at Teresa.

In the dining area the bots hear Teresa scream, "Teresa!" Freddy shouts and is about to leave the stage when a restrain spell takes hold, "Ugh, Marion, please don't do this." he pleads.

In the office Teresa manages to dodge Marion's first attack and hits her with the desk chair, "Go away!" she shouts.

Marion shakes off the hit and swipes her claws at Teresa, her claws hit her face, blood runs down her face from the cuts, and then Marion kicks her into the wall.

Teresa cries out in pain, "Please stop." she pleads.

Just as Marion is going to attack again, Goldie steps in her path, "Enough Marion." he growls.

"Get out of the way, Goldie, she needs to die." Marion growls in return.

"You've already hurt her, she can't defend herself, leave this office now!" Goldie shouts.

Marion backs up a step, "Goldie..." she says.

Goldie glares at her and roars, "Get out!" he shouts.

She teleports back to her box as Goldie looks at Teresa, "You really should've listened to Freddy, but I can understand why you didn't. The others really care about you, you know." Goldie says to her as he kneels down in front of her.

"Goldie?" Teresa asks.

Goldie nods, "Stay still, I'm going to treat your injuries, you've only got thirty minutes left until six and then Mike can take you home." he replies as he conjures a first aid kit and gently cleans the blood off of her face.

"Why didn't Freddy come to my aid?" Teresa asks.

"Marion put a restraining spell on the others until six, i know he would've if he could've, he really likes you." Goldie replies as he tends to her injuries.

Teresa looks up at him, "He does?" she asks.

Goldie nods, "Yes." he replies.

The six am chime sounds, "Mike will be here shortly, don't leave the office until he gets here." Goldie states and teleports out.

Mike walks into the office and sees Teresa, "Oh my gosh, Teresa what happened?" he asks.

"The Marionette attacked me." Teresa replies, "And Goldie made her go away and then he treated my injuries." she adds.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital to get those injuries covered." Mike says and carefully leads her out.

On the way out, Teresa makes eye contact with Freddy, he drops his head as his ears droop sadly, "I'm sorry, Teresa." she hears him say.

Teresa mouthes, "It's ok." as Mike gets her into his car and drives her to the hospital.


	7. Week 2 Day 1

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Week 2, Day 1

The following day the animatronics are on stage performing when a certain brunette walks into the restaurant, Mr. Andres meets her, "Teresa, I'm so glad you came back." he says happily.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate you giving me the day shift." Teresa replies as she walks alongside of him.

Freddy watches her, 'She came back.' he thinks to himself.

"I had Mike take the night shift so you can have time to recover." Mr. Andres states.

Teresa nods, "So what are my responsibilities on the day shift?" she asks.

Mr Andres shows her to the office, "Just make sure no one messes with the animatronics and the kids are safe." he replies.

"Okay, then I guess I'll get to work." Teresa replies as she goes into the dining area and watches the animatronics perform, she sighs sadly remembering the fun time they had last week.

Freddy shakes his head as the curtain comes down, he sighs as he glances out the curtains at Teresa.

"Freddy maybe you should talk to her." Chica suggests.

"I agree with Cheeks." Bonnie says.

He nods, "Yeah I will tomorrow, she just started the day shift and I don't want to get her into trouble." Freddy replies.

The other two nod, "Okay." Chica says.

The rest of the day is pretty much uneventful except for Teresa having to make a little kid stop trying to pick on Foxy.

That night Teresa meets Mike at the door, "Good luck, they didn't even try talking to me today." she says.

Mike nods, "Don't worry, I'll find out what their problem is." he replies.

Teresa nods, "I'll see you in the morning, Mike." she replies and leaves.

After Teresa leaves, Mike stomps angrily up to the stage, "What the hell is your problems?" he asks angrily.

Freddy looks at Mike, "What do you mean, Mike?" he asks.

"Didn't you even see how sad Teresa was, how much she wanted you to at least acknowledge her?" Mike asks.

He looks away, "Of course I noticed, but I can't break character just to talk to her." Freddy replies.

Mike gets up on the stage, "Did you try to defend her when Marion attacked her last night?" he asks.

"We couldn't do anything, Mike, Marion put a restraining spell on us." Bonnie says.

"Yeah otherwise we would've stopped her." Chica chimes in.

Mike sighs, "She comes in again tomorrow morning, make sure to at least let her know you still care about her." he says and goes off to the office.

Freddy sighs, 'I wish I could tell her just how much I do care about her. I don't care what Marion says, Teresa means a lot to me.' he thinks to himself, "Mike's right, as soon as Teresa comes in we need to greet her." he says.

"You hear that Foxy, greet Teresa when she comes in." Chica calls over to the cove.

"Aye I heard." Foxy replies as he sticks his head out of the cove.

"Freddy, are you okay?" Bonnie asks as he notices how quite his best friend is being.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bon, just thinking is all don't worry." Freddy replies as he looks at the bunny bot.

Bonnie looks at him curiously, "okay, well if you need to talk I'll be in the kitchen with Chica." he says as him and Chica hop off the stage and go to the kitchen.

Freddy sits down on the edge of the stage, his thoughts keep drifting to a certain female guard, "What do I say to her?" he asks.

Foxy approaches, "Ye could start with I'm sorry." he states and sits down next to Freddy, "Ye really care fer the lass, don't ya Cap'n?" he adds.

He nods, "Yeah I do, Foxy." Freddy replies.

He lays a hand on his shoulder, "Ye know she'll fergive ya." Foxy states sympathetically.

Freddy nods, "Thanks, Foxy." he says.

The rest of the night Bonnie and Chica visit Mike a couple of times, while Foxy cleans the cove, and Freddy contemplates how to approach Teresa the next day.


	8. week 2 day 2

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Week 2, Day 2

Six o'clock comes around and Freddy is sitting on the stage still.

'What do I say to her?' Freddy thinks to himself, 'Do I say I'm sorry, do I beg for her forgiveness, I'm so confused.' he adds to his thoughts.

As six o'clock starts to come around, Freddy gets a bit nervous and fidgety, he twiddles his mic in his hand, Goldie notices his younger brother's distress.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Goldie asks.

"Hey bro, no not really, I want to apologize to Teresa but not sure how to go about it without her screaming at me." Freddy replies.

Goldie places a paw on his shoulder, "Just come out and tell her your sorry." he recommends.

Freddy looks at him, "You think she'll forgive me?" he asks.

He nods, "Of course she will." Goldie replies, "Just make sure she stays away from the prize corner, Marion is in a mood." he adds.

He nods, "Thanks, Gold, I appreciate the advice." Freddy states with a smile at his big brother.

The six o'clock chime sounds, the door soon opens, and Teresa walks in. She spares a glance at Freddy, a sad look in her eyes, and she heads to the office to relieve Mike.

Bonnie and Chica return to the stage, followed by a tired Mike, "Well I'm headed home guys, see you tonight." he says with a wave to the animatronics.

"See you later, Mike." Bonnie replies as Chica waves, both Goldie and Freddy nod in his direction.

Freddy looks towards the office, "Should I go talk to her right now before we open?" he asks.

Bonnie nods, "I think so, Fred." he replies.

"Go for it." Chica states.

Goldie nods too, "Be a good idea, little brother." he replies.

Freddy gets to his feet and heads to the security office, Teresa is busy setting up everything for the day and doesn't notice Freddy until he knocks on the doorframe.

"Teresa, can we talk?" Freddy asks hopefully.

"Hey Freddy, about what, thought you made it clear that you didn't want me here." Teresa replies.

Freddy sighs, "Teresa, I never meant that, I want you here, you're my friend." he replies.

She looks at him, "It sure sounded convincing, Freddy." Teresa states.

"I only said that to protect you, Marion wanted to kill you, and I couldn't stand the thought of you being killed." Freddy says as he enters the office and stands before her.

Teresa looks up at the bear animatronic and sighs, "Freddy, do you know how much that hurt?" she asks.

Freddy hugs her, "I'm really sorry, Teresa, can you forgive this old bear?" he asks.

She nods, "Of course I can, Freddy." Teresa replies and hugs him back, "You'd better get back to the stage, it's almost time to open." she adds.

He nods and hugs her one more time, "I'll talk to you later, Teresa, have a good day." Freddy replies as he turns to leave.

"Freddy!" Teresa calls out.

Freddy turns to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Thank you, Im lucky you guys are my friends." Teresa replies.

He nods, "You're welcome, Teresa, welcome back." Freddy says with a smile and heads back to the stage.

All the day nothing eventful happens and the crew has a good day, as soon as the store starts to close Freddy ventures to the office to walk Teresa to the door.

"I'm not ready to go home, Freddy, I wanted to spend some time with you guys." Teresa states as they head to the dining area.

"Really?" Freddy asks with a smile.

Teresa nods, "Yep, really." she replies.

The others see Teresa, "Teresa!" Bonnie and Chica exclaim simultaneously and hug her.

Teresa laughs and hugs them both in return, "I'm glad to you see you guys too." she says.

Freddy and Foxy laugh too, and both surprisingly join into the hug, Goldie stands back with a smile.

"Goldie, get in here." Teresa says.

"I'd rather not." Goldie replies, "I don't do hugs." he adds.

Teresa laughs, "Just get over you golden ball of fluff." she says.

Freddy chuckles, "Golden ball of fluff? I gotta use that one next time." he states.

Goldie gives his brother a look, "You'd better not." he says and grudgingly joins the hug.

Marion watches the animatronics as they hug their human friend, she sighs knowing she's lost the battle and might as well accept the human female.

Mike comes walking up and sees the group hug going on, "Aw, man, I'm jealous now." he states playfully.

Foxy smiles, "Then git in 'ere, lad." he invites and gently grabs MIke pulling him in.

He laughs, "You guys sure are lovey dovey tonight." he states.

"Aye, lad, we be having fun tis night." Foxy replies.

Teresa smiles, "Welcome to the group hug, Mike." she laughs.

The friends soon disperse with Mike headed to the security office with Foxy at his heels, while Teresa hangs out with Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. Goldie heads to the prize corner to see if Marion's mood has improved.

"So still pouting I see?" Goldie asks his girlfriend.

Marion glares at him, "I'm not pouting." she replies.

riGoldie shakes his head, "You can't lie to me, dear, I know you are." he sing songs.

"What do you want?" Marion grouses.

"Came to see if you were okay obviously." Goldie replies as he sits down the counter next to her box.

Marion looks at him, "I give up, she's not going anywhere, you guys win, she can stay." she states.

Goldie raises an eye brow, "I think my audio servos are going out, did you just say you give up?" he questions playfully.

"Yes I give up, she can stay. Everyone wants her to stay including you." Marion says as she hangs her head.

He pulls her into a hug, "It's okay to admit defeat, dear, but Teresa isn't so bad. Get to know her okay?" Goldie states.

Marion nods, "I'll give her a chance like I did Scott, Mr. Andres, and Mike." she replies

"That's my marionette." Goldie replies and kisses her.

She kisses him in return, "Thank you, love." Marion replies.

Meanwhile Teresa yawns tiredly, "Maybe you should go home and get some rest, Teresa." Freddy suggests as she leans against him, his arm rested around her.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Teresa replies around a yawn as she gets to her feet.

Freddy escorts her to the door before pulling her into a hug, "Sleep good, Teresa, see you in the morning." he says.

"See you in the morning." Teresa replies as she waves and heads home.

Freddy watches her go, he sighs, a strange feeling in his chest, 'Something must be wrong with me, I think I'm gonna go ask Mike.' he thinks to himself and heads to the office.

"Mike, can I ask you something?" Freddy asks as he enters the office.

"Of course, Freddy, what is it?" Mike replies as he puts down his hand held game.

Freddy sighs, "My chest feels funny whenever Teresa's near." he says.

Mike chuckles, "You're falling in love with her." he replies matter of factly.

He shakes his head, "But we're not allowed to fall in love with humans." Freddy replies.

"Well big guy that's the only explanation, do you feel good when she's around like everything is right in the world?" Mike states.

Freddy nods, "Yes." he replies.

"That's how I felt when I fell in love with my wife. Like you're on cloud nine, as though your heart is full of joy and happiness." Mike explains.

"Oh jeez, what do I do?" Freddy asks.

Mike looks at him, "When the time's right confess your love to her." he replies and pats him on the back.

Freddy nods, "Okay, thanks Mike." he replies and leaves the office with a whole new dilemma on his mind, 'How and when do I confess to her?' he asks himself and shakes his head, 'I don't want to mess up what we have, so I'll just wait.' he adds with a satisfied nod.


	9. Week 2 day 3

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Week 2 Day 3

Just as she promised Teresa comes in the next day, she smiles as she enters the door, and waves at the animatronics as she heads to her office.

Freddy watches her go with a big smile on his face, Bonnie and Chica grin knowingly.

As the animatronics perform for the day, Teresa is leaning against the wall watching them when Mr. Andres approaches her.

"Good afternoon, Teresa." he greets.

"Good afternoon, sir." Teresa replies.

Mr. Andres leans back next to her, "Mike told me that the animatronics apologized to you last night." he says.

Teresa smiles, "Yes sir they did." she states.

"How would you feel about going back onto the night shift next week?" Mr. Andres asks.

"Really sir?" Teresa asks, he nods in reply, "I'd love that." she adds.

Mr. Andres pats her shoulder, "Very well then, finish this week, and next week you'll be back on the night shift." he says and walks off.

Teresa does a silent yes gesture with her fist, not noticing Freddy approaching her while on break.

He chuckles, "You're excited." Freddy states.

"Mr. Andres is putting me back on the night shift next week." Teresa informs him.

"Really?" Freddy asks with an excited look in his bright blue eyes.

Teresa nods, "Yep, starting next week I can spend all night with you guys." she replies.

Freddy hugs her, "I'm happy for you." he says.

"Thanks Freddy." Teresa states.

He sets her back on her feet with a smile, "You're welcome, Teresa." Freddy replies.

"Aren't you a bit worried that the customers will see you hugging your day guard?" Teresa teases.

Freddy laughs, "I can just say I missed you, or you looked like you needed a hug." he replies.

Teresa nods with a smile, "Silly bear." she replies and taps his nose causing it to honk.

Freddy blushes in embarassment, "That is really embarrassing." he comments.

"It's cute." Teresa counters and honks his nose again, causing him to catch her wrist playfully.

He gently taps her nose, "Too bad yours doesn't honk." Freddy says with a playful grin.

Teresa laughs and snatches his top hat off his head, putting it on, "Really?" she asks.

Freddy grins and takes his hat back, "I think you're being silly now." he replies.

A couple of kids watch the exchange between the guard and the animatronic bear, a little boy approaches Freddy.

"Hi Freddy." he greets.

"Hello little boy." Freddy greets immediately falling into entertainer mode.

"Are you and the guard friends?" he asks.

Freddy nods, "Yes we are, we're really good friends. She helps keep us safe and makes sure nothing happens to little kids like yourself." he replies.

"That's awesome, can I hug you?" the little boy replies.

Freddy kneels down on the kid's level, "Of course you can." he replies and brings the boy into a bear hug.

The little kid laughs happily as Freddy puts him back on his feet and gently prods him to the stage, "We'll be starting the show soon, so go find a seat little guy."Freddy says.

Teresa smiles as the little kid skips off, "You're so wonderful with kids, Freddy." she comments.

Freddy looks at her with a grin, "I am programmed to be a child entertainer." he states.

She smiles in return, "Then you'd best get back to the stage, we'll talk later." she replies.

He nods, "Talk to you later, Teresa." Freddy comments as he heads back to the stage.

Freddy walks up on the stage, getting his mic, and turning to the audience, "Hello everyone, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, how are you all doing?" he greets.

The little kids all cheer happily.

"How about we start with a song, Bonnie, Chica, you ready?" Freddy replies.

"Ready Freddy." They both chime.

That line causes Teresa giggle, catching Freddy's gaze, she mouthes, 'Ready for Freddy.'

Freddy smiles and winks at her, "Let's get started then, on the count of three, one...two...three." he says and the band starts playing.

After the restaurant closes for the day, Teresa spends a couple of hours with her animatronic friends playing a game together.

Soon she has to leave to get some rest for the next day, she bids them a goodnight as MIke enters, and she heads home for the day.


	10. week 2 days 4 thru 6

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Week 2 Days 4 through 6

Over the course of the next few days Teresa's daily routine has become habit, come to work and stay late with her friends.

On her sixth day Teresa enters the establishment, a smile on her face, "One more day and I can go back to nights." she says happily.

As per norm, Freddy meets her and hugs her against him, "Good morning, Teresa." he greets.

Teresa hugs him in return, "Good morning, Freddy." she replies.

Freddy follows her to the office where she sets down her belongings and follows him back to the dining area where she chats with him and the others until opening.

Once the restaurant opens the bots take the stage and Teresa takes her usual spot near the front door, as she's leaning back watching the families enjoying themselves, she sees a little kid picking on Foxy.

She narrows her eyes and walks over, "Little boy, don't be picking on the captain." Teresa states.

"I don't have to listen to you." the little boy states with a snotty tone.

Teresa grabs his shoulder, "I am your elder and the security guard here, you have to listen to me, now get back to your parents are you and them will be escorted out." she threatens.

The kid kicks Teresa in the shin and goes back to his table, Teresa hisses in pain, as Foxy places a hand on her shoulder, "T'ank ye, lass, ye okay though?" he says.

"Anything for my best friend." Teresa replies as pats his hand with hers.

Foxy smiles and gently pulls her into a hug, not noticing the look Freddy is giving the fox animatronic.

Teresa heads out of the cove to be confronted by the little boy's mom, "Who do you think you are telling my boy that he can't pick on the crappy fox?" she demands.

"I'm the security guard here and I watch over the animatronics, you don't like you can leave and never come back." Teresa replies.

"Then we won't be back, the animatronics suck anyway." the woman replies in a snotty tone.

Teresa looks back to see the sad looks on the bots faces, especially Chica's, she walks over to the stage. "Don't let what she says get to you, you know everyone loves you." she says as she reaches up and pats Chica's wing.

"Thanks, Teresa." Chica replies with a smile.

Teresa looks up at Freddy and Bonnie, "It's okay, guys, she was a witch anyway, she wouldn't know good entertainment if it bit her." she replies.

Both boy bots smile at their human friend, "You always know the right thing to say, Teresa." Bonnie comments.

"Thank you, Teresa." Freddy replies with a smile.

"You're welcome guys." Teresa says and walks off where she sees Mr. Andres waiting for her.

"Teresa you did a great job, that woman always complains when she's here." Mr. Andres replies.

"How come you haven't banned her before then, sir?" Teresa asks.

Mr. Andres looks at her, "This is the first time she's insulted the bots, and her boy tried hurting Foxy." he replies, "She's blacklisted now." he adds.

Teresa nods, "She really hurt the gang's feelings." she states.

"I saw that, good job boosting them back up again." Mr. Andres says.

"Thank you, sir." Teresa replies.

Mr. Andres looks at her, "You've definitely earned a raise, how does $10 an hour sound?" he says.

Teresa looks at him, "Thank you, sir, that'd be wonderful." she states with a happy smile.

He pats her on the back, "You deserve it, Teresa, keep up the great work." he comments and walks off.

All too soon the restaurant closes, much to the relief of the animatronics, Teresa walks up to them with a smile, and all of them hug her.

"Thank you so much for defending us, Teresa." Freddy says as he places an arm around her.

"You're welcome, all of you." Teresa replies with a smile, "Oh guess what, Mr. Andres gave me a raise for doing a good job in protecting you guys." she adds.

"Congratulaions, lass." Foxy says.

"Great job, Teresa." Chica states.

"I knew you could do it." Bonnie says.

"That's wonderful news." Freddy adds.

Goldie nods, "Great job." he chimes in.

Over the course of the next few days life around the pizzaria has been pretty normal, no more complaints and no more kids picking on the animatronics.

By the time day six rolls around, Teresa is exhausted and happy that she only has one more day on the day shift, little does she know that day seven will be more eventful that she's ever imagined.


	11. Week 2 day 7

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Week 2 Day 7

Upon entering the restaurant on her final day shift, Teresa notices a slight tenseness in the air, she looks at the animatronics to see that Freddy isn't on stage.

"Bonnie, Chica, where's Freddy?" Teresa asks as she approaches the rabbit and chicken.

"He's backstage talking to Goldie." Bonnie replies.

"We're not sure what about, he won't tell us." Chica states.

Teresa looks confused, "Think I could ask?" she asks them.

Bonnie shakes his head, "I wouldn't right now, Teresa, give him some space." he replies.

Teresa shrugs, "Okay then, i"ll be in the office if he looks for me." she replies and heads down the hallway.

A couple of hours pass and Freddy still hasn't come to greet her, she leaves the office to find him on stage doing his usual routine, but she can see something off about him, such as him not meeting her eyes as usual.

When the animatronics get a break, Teresa stops Freddy, "Freddy is something wrong?" she asks.

"Everything's fine, Teresa, don't worry." Freddy reassures and tries to go around her, but the fiery brunette steps in his path again.

"Did I do something wrong? You usually greet me and you didn't even say hi." Teresa states.

Freddy sighs and looks down at the woman he's fallen in love with, "It's complicated, Teresa, but it's nothing against you. I've just got a lot on my mind right now." he replies and gives her a far too brief hug, before walking around her.

Teresa stands there as Goldie appears behind her, "Can I talk to you, Teresa?" he asks.

"Sure Goldie." Teresa replies and follows him backstage.

"I'm sure you've noticed that my brother is acting different today." Goldie remarks.

Teresa nods, "Yeah I have, is something wrong?" she asks.

Goldie looks at her, "His feelings for you are complex, he likes you as a friend but his feelings for you are deeper." he states.

She frowns, "He doens't know how to act around me?" Teresa asks.

"To put it mildly, yes." Goldie replies, "You see, Teresa, we're not programmed to fall in love with humans but Freddy has broken past his programming and now he's confused." he adds.

Teresa looks up at him, "So what should I do?" she asks.

Goldie places a paw on her shoulder, "Give my brother some time, he'll figure it out, but if you want to help just try to be understanding and don't push him too much, okay?" he replies.

"Can I still talk to him?" Teresa asks.

"Of course, I would never ask of you to ignore him, that'll just hurt him, but be gentle with him and if he decides to confess to you make sure you know what to say." Goldie states.

Teresa nods, "Thank you, Goldie, you're a good brother." she replies.

Goldie hugs her, "Thank you, Teresa." he replies and lets her out of the backstage area.

Teresa sees Freddy standing by the wall, his ears are drooped and he's got his head hung, "Hey Freddy, can I hang with you?" she asks.

Freddy looks up at her with a smile, "I'd like nothing better than for you to keep me company." he replies as he places an arm around her.

Before too long Freddy returns to the stage, but not before hugging Teresa tightly, and kissing the top of her head, "Thank you for keeping me company, Teresa." he says and walks off.

"Well obviously he's decided how he really feels." Teresa says to herself with a smile, "To tell the truth I feel the same." she adds with a blush on her cheeks.


	12. Week 3 Night 1

FNAF

"Five Weeks at Freddy's"

Week 3 Night 1

The next night the animatronics watch the clock anxiously, they turn their attention to the front doors as they open and Teresa enters the building. The four younger animatronics run forward and hug their friend happily.

"Hey guys." Teresa greets with a laugh.

"Hey Teresa." Chica greets.

"We missed you." Bonnie says.

"Aye lass, it's great ta have ye back on the night shift." Foxy states.

Freddy smiles, "Welcome back, Teresa." he says.

Teresa smiles, "It's great to see you guys too." she replies as she walks with them to the stage area where Goldie sits, "Good evening, Goldie." she greets.

"Good evening, Teresa, how are you doing?" Goldie replies.

"I'm good thank you." Teresa replies with a smile.

Freddy sits down next to her as she sits on the stage, "Did you have a good day?" he asks.

Teresa nods, "Yeah but I missed being here during the day, but i'm glad i'm here now." she replies.

He grins and pats her back affectionately, causing the others to chuckle knowingly.

Suddenly a loud noise is heard and a yellowish colored bunny animatronic walks in, "Yo, what's going on?" he asks.

"Hi Springtrap." Bonnie greets his older brother.

Springtrap smiles, "Yo little brother." he replies.

Teresa looks at Freddy, "I didn't know there was another." she remarks.

Freddy nods, "Yeah that's Springtrap, he was once known as Spring Bonnie one of the original springlock suits at Fredbear's Family Diner." he replies.

Springtrap approaches her, "Whoa a female night guard." he says as he inspects her.

"Good evening Springtrap." Teresa greets, "I'm Teresa." she adds as she holds her hand out to him to shake hands.

He takes her hand and shakes it, "Nice to meet you, Teresa." Springtrap replies.

Teresa smiles as he lets her hand go, neither of them notice the jealous look on Freddy's face.

Goldie notices and nudges his younger brother and gives him a look.

Freddy rolls his eyes at his older brother.

"Well I got stuff to do so I'll see you guys later." Springtrap says as heads back down the hall to his hidden room, uknown to everyone he has gone to retrieve his box of pranks, "Time to test the night guard." he says to himself.

Later that night Teresa is sitting in the security office reading a book when suddenly a plastic bug falls onto her book from the vent above, she looks at it, and idly flicks it off to the floor. Next three fake bugs fall onto her book, again she flicks these off, and looks up at the vents curiously. Before she knows it instead of a fake bug falling on her book, a giant water roach falls, this time she yells and falls backward out of the chair.

Freddy hears her scream and comes running in, "Teresa are you okay?" he asks.

She points at the roach crawling aimlessly on the floor, "Get it away from me." Teresa states.

He looks at the roach and back at her with a raised eyebrow, "You stay overnight with sentient animatronics and you're scared of a bug?" Freddy asks and starts laughing

Teresa glares at him, "That's not funny, Freddy." she says.

Freddy laughs harder, "Yeah it is." he replies as he picks the bug up and throws it out into the corridor.

She get to her feet, "Oh yeah I'll bet there's something you're scared of." Teresa remarks.

His eyes widen, "uh no, no there isn't." Freddy states a little too quickly.

Teresa smirks, "Yes there is and i'm gonna find out what it is." she replies as she walks past him and to the dining area.

Freddy runs after her, "Teresa, come on, there isn't anything." he says.

Meanwhile Springtrap chuckles from his position in the vents, "Oh man, that worked too well." he says to himself and crawls off to prank the rest of the family.

That night not only was Teresa pranked but so were Foxy, Springtrap set up a fake treasure box that when opened sprayed glitter everywhere, so when a glittered covered pirate fox walked past the show stage before opening everyone laughed.

Springtrap pranked Bonnie by replacing his guitar with a blow up version, when he went to plug it in, the guitar exploded spraying him with shaving cream.

He stole Goldie's top hat and replaced it with a sombrero, replaced chica's let's eat bib with a hilarious version that read 'let's burp', and finally pranked Freddy with a giant rubber boa constrictor.

By the end of the night, Teresa is laying on the floor laughing so hard she has tears running down her face.

Freddy half glares at her, "This is hardly funny, Teresa." he remarks.

Teresa laughs, "Yeah it is, Mister I almost leaked myself." she repiles and dissolves into loud laughter.

Freddy blushes furiously, "Oh yeah, ms im scared of bugs." he retorts lamely.

"Well good come back." Teresa replies as she laughs.

Scott walks in to find a disgruntled bunch of animatronics and a night guard rolling on the floor in laughter, "Do I even want to know?" he asks.

Goldie looks at him, "Probably best you don't." he replies.

Freddy looks at Teresa, "Are you about done?" he asks.

Teresa smiles, "Yeah I'm done." she replies as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "So who's been doing the pranks anyway?" she asks.

He sighs, "Our resident recluse, Springtrap." Freddy replies.

"Springtrap's a recluse, he didn't seem like it." Teresa replies.

Freddy looks towards Springtrap's room, "He only comes out when he's bored, needs something, or wants to cause trouble." he states.

Teresa nods, "Guess I need to stay on my toes then." she remarks.

Bonnie nods, "Be a good idea, Teresa." he replies.

She looks up at the clock, "Id best get home and get some rest, see you guys tonight." Teresa says.

Freddy hugs her, "I'll...I mean we'll see you tonight." he states.

Teresa chuckles as she waves goodbye and heads out.

Bonnie smirks at Freddy, "I caught that, Freddy, you are so in deep with her it's not even funny." he replies.

"Shut it, Bonnie." Freddy replies as they takes their spots on the stage.

Bonnie laughs and Freddy slaps him upside the head, "ow, Freddy." he says.

Freddy chuckles himself as the employees come in for the day.


	13. Month 5

Five Weeks at Freddy's

Month 5

Teresa has been working for Freddy's for five months now, in those five months she has become close friends with all the animatronics but she is closer to a particular animatronic bear. Freddy has become best friends with Teresa and stays at her side whenever she's at work, and misses her terribly when she's off. The other bots have seen the looks the two share and know they care for each other as more than friends but are scared to confess their feelings for each other.

Teresa enters Freddy's to start her night and is immediately greeted by Freddy, "Hi Freddy." she greets.

Freddy hugs her, "How was your day?" he asks as he holds her close.

"It was good." Teresa replies as she relishes being held by her crush.

He smiles and lets her go, "That's good." Freddy replies as he leads her over to the other bots.

The other bots notice the shared looks between them and know there is something deepeR there that their afraid to admit to each other.

"You see that, Cheeks?" Bonnie asks Chica.

"Yeah they are so oblivious." Chica replies, "Maybe we need to push them in the right direction." she adds.

Bonnie nods, "Great idea." he says as they start planning on how to get Freddy and Teresa together.

Later that night Bonnie and Chica divide up, Bonnie going to talk to Freddy while Chica goes to talk to Teresa.

Bonnie walks up to Freddy, "Hey Freddy, can I ask you something?" he asks as he approaches the bear.

"Sure Bon, what's up?" Freddy asks as he turns to his best friend.

"Well how do you feel about Teresa?" Bonnie asks.

Freddy's eyes widen, "Wh-what do you mean?" he asks.

Bonnie smirks, "How do you feel about her?" he asks again.

"She's pretty, sweet, and a good friend, why?" Freddy replies.

"Uh huh, I know that, but what else?" Bonnie prods.

Freddy blushes, "I really like her." he replies.

Bonnie smirks even more, "Like her or something else?" he asks.

He blushes even more, "Fine, I love her, happy?" Freddy states.

"Thought as much, why don't you tell her?" Bonnie replies.

Freddy looks at the bunny, "You mean you don't care that I've fallen for a human?" he asks.

Bonnie shakes his head, "Of course not, Teresa's great, and I think it's wonderful that you've found the one you love." he replies.

He smiles, "Thank you, Bon, but I'm not sure how to confess to her." Freddy replies.

"That's easy, go up to her and say, 'Teresa, I really love you'." Bonnie replies.

Freddy sighs, "I'm just worried how Marion will react, you know she doesn't like Teresa." he states.

Bonnie smiles, "You leave Marion to the rest of us, we'll handle her." he remarks and pats Freddy on the shoulder, "Now I believe you have a human to confess to." he adds.

Freddy nods, "Right, thanks Bon." he says and walks off.

Over in Pirate's Cove, both Chica and Foxy are talking to Teresa.

"So lass what do you think of Freddy?" Foxy asks Teresa.

"Well I've fallen for him." Teresa replies.

Chica smiles, "You're in love with Freddy?" she clarifies.

Teresa nods, "Is there something wrong with that?" she asks.

"None at all, in fact I think Freddy may feel the same for you." Chica replies.

"Aye, de cap'n can't keep his eyes offa ye." Foxy states.

"Then I'm gonna go talk to him, I think it's time I told him." Teresa replies and heads off.

The fox and chicken smirk at each other, "I think we did a good job, don't you, Foxy?" Chica asks.

Foxy nods, "Aye lass, we did." he replies.


	14. Month 5 Night 1

Five Weeks at Freddy's Month 5, Night 1

Freddy walks through the pizzaria looking for Teresa, "Where is she?" he asks himself as he looks into the security office, not seeing her inside, he turns and heads back to the dining area.

Upon entering he sees Teresa sitting at a table with Bonnie, when she hears his footsteps she turns to look at him with a smile. His fuel pump almost seizes up at the sight, "Teresa, can we talk in private?" he asks.

Teresa nods, "Sure, let's go to the security office to talk." she replies.

Freddy takes her hand gently in his and leads her to the security office.

Bonnie turns to Chica and Foxy, "So should we go spy?" he asks with a grin.

Foxy grins back, "Aye, lad." he replies.

"Yep." Chica states.

The three remaining bots quietly follow Freddy and Teresa, making sure they stay out of sight.

Inside the security office, Freddy presses the door buttons closing both doors, then turns to face the human he's fallen in love with, "Teresa, I need to tell you something important." he says.

"Same here, Freddy." Teresa states, "But you first." she adds.

He takes her hands in his gently, "Teresa, in the past few months I've known you I've grown quite fond of you, what I'm trying to say is...Teresa I love you and was wondering will you be my girlfriend?" Freddy confesses with a blush.

Teresa smiles, "Freddy, I love you too and yes I will as long as you will be my boyfriend." she replies.

Freddy picks her up in a hug and kisses her, which she gladly reciprocates.

A series of whoops are heard just outside as they look to see Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy grinning widely.

Freddy growls at them, "Do you three mind?" he asks.

The all three yelp and take off running, causing Teresa to chuckle, "Good job, Freddy bear." she remarks.

" Freddy bear huh?" Freddy asks as he holds her against him.

She shrugs, "I think it suits you." Teresa replies.

Freddy chuckles and kisses her gently, "I think it, Resa." he replies with a smirk.

"Resa?" Teresa asks with a smirk of her own.

"My pet name for you." Freddy states.

Teresa kisses him, "I love you." she says.

Freddy kisses back, "I love you too." he replies.

Later that night, they decide to tell Marion, Goldie, Springs, and Mangle.

Goldie looks as they walk over holding hands, "So you finally confessed?" he asks.

Freddy nods, "Yes, is that okay big brother?" he asks.

He nods, "Of course, I'm glad you've found someone you love and who loves you back." Goldie replies and hugs Freddy.

"Thank you, bro." Freddy replies as he hugs back.

Springs pats Teresa on the back, "Way to go, so when's the wedding?" he asks.

"One step at a time, Springs." Teresa replies.

Marion glares at them, "I don't approve." she states.

Teresa glares back, "When do you ever, Marion?" she asks.

She looks at Teresa, "You're a human, Teresa, you have no right to date Freddy!" Marion growls as she gets in Teresa's face.

"I think you're jealous, Marion." Teresa shoots back.

Marion scoffs, "Jealous of you? Ha, I don't think so." she replies.

Teresa crosses her arms over her chest, "Then you wouldn't have a problem with Freddy being with me." she replies.

She glares and teleports away.

Goldie sighs, "Well that could've gone better, don't worry about her, I'll have a talk with her." he replies and hugs Teresa gently, "I'm glad you're with my brother." he adds and teleports out.

Freddy takes hold of Teresa's hand, "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine, I'm not gonna let her push my buttons." Teresa replies, "Are you okay?" she adds.

He nods, "Never better." Freddy replies and on impulse sweeps her up bridal style.

"Freddy!" Teresa gasps out.

Freddy chuckles and nuzzles her, "I've always wanted to do that." he states and kisses her deeply.

Teresa kisses back just as deeply as the other bots look on, glad that their leader has found the one he loves.


	15. Month 5 Night 2

Five Weeks at Freddy's

Month 5, Night 2

Teresa walks into the pizzaria in a white dress with blue flowers, she looks around and notices Freddy standing with his back to her. Bonnie, who is facing the door, looks at her with a gasp causing Freddy to turn around and gape at this beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh wow, Teresa, you're stunning." Freddy state, :s.

She blushes, "Aw thanks hun." Teresa replies.  
sppel Freddy hugs her, "You're welcome, love." he replies and kisses heis.r.

Teresa kisses him back, they pull back and he escorts her towards the stage.

Marion watches with a scowl and decides to cast a spell to humiliate Teresa, 'Let's see how you handle this.' she thinks to herself.

As Freddy escorts Teresa to the stage, her dress starts to come apart starting with the skirt. As she walks pieces come off of the skirt getting Freddy's attention.

"Teresa, your dress is coming apart." Freddy comments as he picks up the pieces that came off.

"Well it shouldn't be, it's brand new." Teresa replies as the bodice starts to come apart, revealing her bosom to her animatronic boyfriend.

Freddy blushes furiously as he to feel an uncomfortable pressure down below, "Umm, Teresa, your chest is kinda revealing." he states as he looks away and shifts his body slightly to accommodate for the pressure he feels.

Springs glares at Marion as he watches her wave her hand around, "Marion!" he growls as he grabs the puppet by the back of her shirt and drags her off.

Goldie inttervenes with Freddy, "Bro, go sand compose yourself." he states as he turns to Teresa, "I'll fix her dress." he adds.

Freddy nods and rushes backstage with a groan.

Teresa looks at Goldie, "What's wrong, Freddy?" she asks.

"Let's just say he's having a male problem, Teresa, he'll be fine." Goldie reassures as he gets to work fixing her dress.

Within moments Goldie has Teresa's dress repaired, "Thank you, Goldie." she states.

"You're welcome, Teresa, I'm gonna go check on Freddy." Goldie replies and walks into the backstage, "Freddy?" he inquires.

A moan answers him, and he finds the brown bear animatronic sitting in the furthest corner a look of shame on his face, "goldie?" he asks.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Goldie asks.

Freddy sighs, "I feel better now." he replies but looks away shamefully.  
Goldie pats him on the shoulder, "It's ok, brother, it's only natural for you to be attracted to Teresa like that." he reassures.

Freddy looks at him, "Have you felt like that with Marion?" he asks.

He nods, "Of course." Goldie replies, "now come on, your girl is looking for you." he adds, he helps Freddy to his feet and leads him out of the backstage.

Teresa smiles as she approaches her boyfriend, "Hey there handsome bear." she greets.

Freddy hugs and nuzzles her, "Hey beautiful." he replies.

She hugs and nuzzles back, "Are you okay?" Teresa asks.

He nods, "I am now." Freddy replies and holds her close, "So wanna go on our date?" he adds.

Teresa nods, "Sounds good to me." she replies.

He leads her up to the roof where they sit and watch the stars, completely content in each others company. 


	16. Month 6

Five Weeks at Freddy's

Month 6

Freddy and Teresa have been in a relationship for a month now, Freddy has been thinking seriously about asking her to marry him.

It is an hour before Teresa comes in for her shift and Freddy is talking to the others about his plans.

"I really want to marry Teresa, I love her so much." Freddy states.

"But how, Freddy? We can't exactly leave the pizzaria." Bonnie comments.

Marion steps up, "I might be able to help with that, I've been looking through my spell book and found a spell that will allow us to turn into hybrids." she replies.

Goldie looks at her, "Dear, that spell is risky though and has some pretty bad side effects." he states.

She looks at him, "It's worth it for Freddy and Teresa to be together." Marion replies.

Freddy looks at Marion, "i'm willing to risk it in order to be with Teresa." he says.

Marion nods, "I'll practice the spell, when are you planning on asking her?" she asks.

"As soon as Springs is finished making her ring." Freddy replies, "Which will be in a couple of weeks." he adds.

Chica nods, "Then we need to keep this from Teresa so it'll be a surprise." she says.

Freddy nods, "Agreed." he replies.

An hour passes and Teresa enters the pizzaria to be excitedly greeted by her boyfriend, "Hey love." she greets as he sweeps her up into a hug.

Freddy kisses her, "Hi love." he replies.

Teresa kisses him back as she places her hands on his broad shoulders and leans her forehead against his, "I love you." she comments.

"I love you too." Freddy replies as he nuzzles her, "By the way, Teresa, if I was to ask you to marry me what would you say?" he inquires.

She smiles, "I'd say yes." Teresa states, "Why are you asking?" she replies.

Freddy grins, "I just wanted to see what you would say." he replies and kisses her again.

Teresa kisses him back, "Curious bear tonight aren't we?" she asks.

"Maybe." Freddy replies with a chuckle as he keeps her held against him.

"Are you going to put me on my feet?" Teresa asks.

Freddy shakes his head, "Nope, I plan on holding you all night." he replies with a smile.

Teresa chuckles, "Silly bear, I'm gonna need to be back on my feet eventually." she replies.

"Yeah but no right now, I enjoy holding you." Freddy replies as he carries her over to the stage, sits down, holds her in his lap, and rests his head gently on hers.

Teresa sighs contentedly, "I could get used to this." she states.

Freddy nods, "Same here, love." he replies as he kisses the top of her head.

Chica leans against Bonnie, who has his arm around her, "They're so cute together." she states.

"More like perfect." Bonnie replies and kisses her cheek, "So what do you think of us getting married someday?" he asks.

She looks at him, "I'd love that, Bon." Chica replies.

Bonnie turns her towards him and kisses her deeply, "I love you Cheeks." he states.

Chica kisses him back, "I love you too Bonnie." she replies.

Foxy watches from his cove as he sets up his stage for the next day, "Aye if only I had me own love." he states wistfully as watches all three couples enjoying each others company, "maybe one day I be findin me own love." he adds and goes back to cleaning up the cove.

The next morning Scott comes in to find Teresa asleep in Freddy's arms, and notices him gently rocking her.

"Well you look comfortable." Scott comments to the bear.

Freddy nods, "I am very much so, especially since my girl is in my arms." he replies and nuzzles her.

Scott smiles, "She needs to get up, we open in two hours." he replies.

He looks down at her, "Let her sleep another hour, Scott." Freddy states.

He nods, "Very well, Freddy." Scott states and heads to his office.

An hour passes and Freddy gently wakes Teresa, "Come on, love, time to wake up." he gently prods her with his muzzle.

Teresa yawns, "What time is it?" she asks

"A little past seven." Freddy replies as he looks down at her.

She nods as Freddy gently sets her on her feet, but not before kissing her, "Then I need to get going." Teresa states.

Freddy gently cups her cheek in his paw, "Since you slept most of the night, you could stay and keep me company on my breaks." he replies.

Teresa nods, "Okay I'll stay." she replies.

He grins, "Thank you, my love." Freddy states and hugs her.

Teresa hugs back, "Anything for you, babe." she replies.

a/n: And this ends Five Weeks at Freddy's, coming up next The Proposal and Wedding of an Animatronic Bear. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my very first FNAF fanfic. Stay tuned there is more to come featuring Freddy and Teresa.  



End file.
